1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording product (recorded matter), which is unsatisfactory for a user, is sometimes obtained on account of the deterioration of a supply state of a coloring agent to be supplied to a recording medium during the image formation, in the case of an image forming apparatus in which an image is formed on the recording medium by using the coloring agent such as a toner, an ink or the like. For example, a recording product, which has my blur on a formed image, is sometimes obtained due to the shortage of the toner as the coloring agent. One of suggestions in relation to such an inconvenience is provided by a facsimile apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-341242. In this facsimile apparatus, the remaining amount of the toner is monitored by a sensor for detecting the toner amount. After a small-amount toner state, in which the remaining amount of the toner is small, is detected, the received facsimile data is stored in a memory. When the toner is exchanged, the facsimile data, which is approved as desired by the user, is selectively recorded as selected from the stored facsimile data.
However, in the case of the facsimile apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-341242, all of the image data (facsimile data) is stored in the memory after the toner remaining amount is in the small-amount toner state. Therefore, a problem arises such that the image data, which is unnecessary to be stored, is also stored, and the memory is consumed uselessly.